Carrossel
by MinakoChibi
Summary: Cotidiano dos garotos da Wammy's House. Centred no Matt. Talvez Yaoi. CAP. 2 ON.
1. Chapter 1

**Carrossel**

Era de manhã. Era uma manhã fria.

Estudantes estavam acordando e levantando-se de suas camas.

- Hum?- Um garoto loiro acordara e olhou para seu colega de quarto – Matt? O que está fazendo acordado agora? Espere um pouco... Você acordou antes de mim?

Um garoto ruivo com olhos verdes e brilhantes estava parado na frente da janela.

- Está chovendo... – Matt respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da janela. – Mello.

- E daí que está chovendo? – Mello o olhou com uma cara confusa – Estranho, você está sério hoje.

Mello vestiu uma blusa preta com um casaco colado preto também, uma calça preta e um All Star azul-marinho e foi embora para não chegar mais atrasado na aula.

- É um bom dia para jogar videogame. – Matt disse e vestiu uma camiseta preta e um casaco tipo o de Squall Leonhart, uma calça jeans escura e um All Star quadriculado.

Saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. Foi até a cozinha e fez um café preto e caminhou até a sala. Viu algumas crianças brigando, mas não ligou. Crianças brigando era comum até. E sabia que logo viria o Roger acabar com a alegria das criancinhas.

Finalmente chegou na sala de aula. A professora resmungou umas coisas que Matt nem ouviu e se sentou.

Era aula de religião, logo no primeiro período. O ruivo não conseguiu evitar dormir.

Foi acordado por Mello, que agora balançava sua cabeça agressivamente.

- O que foi, Mello? – Matt acordou meio sonolento e tirou a mão de Mello de sua cabeça.

- Você estava dormindo...

- Devia ter me deixado dormir até o final da aula.

- E já é o final da aula.

Matt olhou ao redor. Ninguém na sala.

- Vamos então? – Mello perguntou e saiu da sala.

- Acho que sim...

Matt saiu da sala e Mello não o esperava mais.

"_Apressadinho. " _Pensou Matt e foi até o campinho, onde todos os garotos jogavam futebol, menos o Near que estava na arquibancada olhando. Digamos que ele é meio " Não gosto de esporte, mas admiro quem faz"

Matt suspirou e voltou para o quarto, queria jogar videogame, não tinha jogado ainda.

Quando foi instalar percebeu que seu videogame não estava ali.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fim do primeiro capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrossel**

Capítulo 2

"_M-meu... Cadê meu videogame...? " _Matt se apavorou por alguns segundos, mas logo Roger entrou no quarto, segurando uma sacola com seu videogame dentro.

- Roger? – Matt olhou para ele. – Meu... Meu videogame. Por que ele está aí?

- Matt, você precisa estudar mais. – Roger apontou para dentro da sacola. – E isso aqui faz você perder suas horas de estudo. Vai ficar sem isso até o final da semana.

Roger disse e saiu pela porta.

-... Okay, eu tenho um portátil. – Matt disse, suavemente baixo e deu de ombros.

O dia que antes estava chovendo, depois parou de chover e abriu o Sol, agora estava chovendo de novo. Uma chuva muito forte, mas forte que a anterior, o que fez os garotos que estavam jogando bola lá fora, entrarem no orfanato.

O vento estava forte também. As nuvens pretas com um toque de cinza mexiam-se furiosamente pelo céu. Era outono, e as folhas dos Plátanos faziam um pequeno redemoinho na frente da Wammy's House. Então, começou a cair pedras.

As crianças ficaram apavoradas com o barulho das pedras caindo no telhado, e os professores tentavam inutilmente acalmá-las. O orfanato estava inquieto.

Porém, no quarto de Matt e Mello, as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes.

- É chuva. – Matt disse rindo, e quase deixou o portátil cair no chão.

- Sei que é chuva, idiota. – Mello tacou o papel da embalagem do chocolate em Matt e mostrou a língua. – Mas o que são essas coisas caindo?

- Que tal... Pedrinhas? – Matt fez uma careta e continuou a rir.

- Eu sei disso, que merda. – Mello só não deu um soco no amigo porque ele era mais velho e mais forte. – Mas da onde vem isso?

- Do céu, talvez. – O ruivo mostrou a língua.

- Okay. Desisto. Parabéns, você venceu, Matt. – O ruivo olhou para o outro surpreso. Tinha mesmo dito isso? – Venceu no campeonato de ser mais chato e irritante.

- Ninguém consegue me vencer nisso. – Matt abriu um sorriso.

- Mas, afinal, onde diabos está o trambolho do seu videogame que ocupava o maior espaço no quarto?

- Sabia que sentiria falta dele.

- É impossível não notar. Nem ao menos está jogando ele.

- O Roger tirou de mim. – Matt suspirou – Disse que precisava estudar mais. Mesmo eu sendo o terceiro melhor daqui.

Mello caiu na risada.

- Não está meio óbvio que é só uma desculpa para diminuir seu vicio?

- Ah, eu nem pensei nisso. – Matt sorriu e coçou a cabeça.

Um som de trovão apavorou mais as crianças, que estavam em seus quartos a essa hora.

Mello abriu a boca para dizer alguma besteira, mas batidas na porta o atrapalharam.

- Entra. – Matt surpreendeu-se, primeira vez que batem na porta antes de entrar.

Roger apareceu com Near ao seu lado. Matt logo escondeu seu portátil.

- Olá meninos. – Roger os cumprimentou e empurrou Near para frente. – Bem, vocês sabem que Near fica sozinho em um quarto. Ou melhor, vamos direto ao assunto. Near disse que não precisava, mas eu achei melhor assim porque...

- Direto ao assunto... – Mello repetiu, meio sarcástico.

- Ok... – Roger deu alguns passos para trás. – Near ficará por algum tempo aqui com vocês.

- O QUÊ? – Mello berrou.

- Calma, Mello, vai acordar as outras crianças, elas estão dormindo, sabia? – Roger disse, baixinho.

- QUE AS OUTRAS CRIANÇAS VÃO PRA PUTA QUE PARIU, EU QUERO SABER O PORQ... – Matt tapou a boca do Mello antes que perdesse a voz.

- Vamos ouvir, okay Mello? – Matt sorriu.

- Continuando. Eu mesmo achei melhor que Near ficasse aqui com vocês.

Mello começou a gritar coisas indecifráveis, e Matt calou a boca dele.

- O que ele está dizendo? – Roger olhou para os dois, apavorado.

- Ele quer saber por que ele tem que ficar no nosso quarto. – Matt disse.

- Não sei como você consegue traduzir o que ele fala. – Roger suspirou e continuou – Prefiro que ele fique aqui porque vocês são as pessoas que ele tem mais contato.

- Mais contato, essa é boa. - Mello deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Tudo bem, Roger. – Matt acenou com a mão. – Pode deixar com a gente.

- Bom saber, Matt. Mas não se preocupem, é só até a chuva passar – E Roger foi embora, deixando o albino ali.

- Então, Near... – Matt virou-se para o albino. – O que quer fazer? Ir à pracinha?

- Não gosto de pracinhas.

Mello riu baixinho e fez um sinal de tesoura com o dedo.

Matt viu, suspirou e voltou a jogar seu portátil.

Mello ficou estudando e comendo chocolate.

E Near ficou... Parado.

Fizeram isso poucos minutos.

- Near, você é muito sem graça. – Mello disse e fez uma careta.

- Mello, você é muito emotivo, por isso eu sou o número um. – Near disse, sem olhar para Mello.

Mello partiu para cima de Near e o ameaçou.

- Matt, você é muito paciente. – Matt disse para si mesmo e foi parar com a briga.

- Foi ele que começou – Mello apontou para Near, que não disse nada.

Era muito tarde, Mello já tinha caído no sono e Matt dormiu com seu portátil ligado. Near dormiu sentado.

O despertador tocou. E Mello o destruiu logo que acordou.

- Ah, Mello. Mais um?

- Despertadores enchem o saco. – Mello olhou ao redor. – Cadê a coisa branca?

- Ele já deve ter ido para a aula.

Estava um belo dia, o Sol estava brilhante e o céu muito azul. Nem tão quente. Nem tão frio.

Mello vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta do The Clash com um All Star preto, meio rabiscado.

Matt vestiu uma calça preta com uma camiseta do Rimbaud e um All Star de oncinha.

Mello coçou o olho e Matt bocejou, então foram embora.

Ambos atrasados, chegaram no meio da aula, e a professora sempre dizia algo, Matt nem ouvia, Mello se irritava, mas não falava nada.

Aula de geografia, para Mello, era uma aula que tinha que prestar bastante atenção, que poderia ser importante para bastante coisa.

E para Matt era uma aula que tinha mapas. E que servia para dormir. E dormir é bom.

"_Hoje é terça-feira... Um dia a menos para meu videogame voltar para mim... Vou jogar o dia todo." _Matt pensava. E quando se deu conta, a aula chata já tinha acabado, era recreio.

- Vamos lá, que demora. – Mello dizia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fim do segundo capítulo.**


End file.
